


Submit To Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: (Brief) Talented Tail Porn©, Blood licking, Blow Job, Choking, Clawing, F/M, Ghoulish Multi, Original Fiction, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As everyone in the Abbey celebrates Beltane, Multi has other plans for the two of you, much to your mutual delight...





	Submit To Me

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

Around you, Clergy members, ghouls and Siblings danced in unison, creating a pulsating mass of flesh; suffocating, encapsulating. Rain stays at your back, his hands resting lightly on your hips as he grinds himself into your backside, his bulge not entirely soft, but not hard either. Multi notices how familiar Rain is with you and his eyes flare slightly before he quickly smirks and winks at you. 

 

The heavy beats of the music emulate those of a heart, a steady and relentless beat that keeps you all alive. And what a place to be in, surrounded by leather and latex, sweat and saliva as Beltane is celebrated. Your object of desire leans in, pulling you closer, the cool chrome of his mask gracing your cheek as Multi whispers his exact desires to you. What a place to be in and alive, indeed.

* * *

 

He leads you towards a door, gives it a knock, and gets asked for a password. The loud music made it hard to hear, but you could swear it sounds like "Sadist". Once on the other side, you find yourselves in what resembles an office, where Multi asks another ghoul for the keys to room 3. There is nothing romantic nor inviting about this part of the Abbey basements, but tonight is all about pure, unfiltered and primal lust. He holds the door open for you, but you've only taken a few steps into the room, when you feel him behind you, pulling your hair aside, slowly kissing the nape of your neck.

 

"Submit yourself fully to me…" Multi says, softly. With a firm grip on your waist he gets even closer to you, his kisses now laden with small, sharp bites. "Submit, and I will make you weep. Submit, and you will not be able to distinguish pain from pleasure; everything will be intertwined, you’ll be mine, and I’ll be yours. Submit, and we can become one. Submit, and become truly free…" 

 

He wraps your hair around his fist and forces your head back, his other hand gently caressing your cheek. "Allow me to become your Master, allow me to experience you exposed and vulnerable, and know that just one word from your wanting lips is enough to release you from all of this, if you wish…" 

 

You didn’t hide your sly smile, as he awaits your reply. You pretend to hesitate, coyly, but your sly smile let out the words. 

 

"So be it."

 

Multi steps away from you, inspecting your attire. "Remove your dress, please," he commands. 

 

Once you complete your task, he beckons you over, with a gesture of his finger. He cups your face in his hands, gives you a light kiss on the lips, and shoves you down on to the floor. With impressive precision, he has you on your back, arms pinned to the side. His strong legs keep your arms in place as he straddles you, pressing two fingers inside your mouth. You caress them with your tongue, and soon realise these weren’t the only pair of lips he intends to finger. He rubs his hand vigorously over your mound, making you squirm underneath him. 

 

You feel him pull your underwear aside, and moan as he slips two fingers between your wet lips, teasing the sensitive opening. The fingering continues, his two long, slender digits now penetrating you, gliding slowly in and out of you. You receive them willingly. You close your eyes and tilt your head back, giving in to him. His fingers leave your mouth, and you hear the sound of a zipper. Your mouth doesn’t stay vacant for long, as he leads his throbbing member towards your warm lips. You latch on to it, caressing the tip as your tongue swirls around the top of the shaft. 

 

The fingering becomes more and more unhinged as he presses his cock deeper into your mouth, forcing you to concentrate on breathing properly. You open your eyes and meet his gaze. You shiver as you notice something is off with his eyes, but in this fevered state, your sight was almost blurred. The red glow, in this dark room. You must be imagining it.

 

Abruptly, he pulls himself out of your mouth and situates himself further down on you, after freeing your hands. He holds them in his, as if he was unsure of what to do. It doesn’t last long, however, as he reaches for something near you; a length of rope. Your hands are bound together tightly by the wrists, and your ghoul lover pauses with a sigh. You feel your heart skip a beat as he drops the glamour from his hands, his claws coming out slowly, while looking at you.

 

A grin appears on his masked face, or at least the teeth were now exposed in what you can only assume was a smile. The red glow grew stronger. He climbs off you and gets between your legs, prying them open. Your underwear is ripped off by force undoubtedly moved by primal urges, and with his clawed hands placed under your buttocks, he lifts your hips against his face. The mask sinks into the soft flesh without bruising the skin. For now, at least. 

 

You shiver as he places his forked tongue over your lips, just pressing it in its entirety against them. He squeezes your buttocks, forcing you to move closer to his mouth, and he begins to move his tongue in an exaggerated manner, delivering lashes of licks again and again. You start to grind against his tongue and lock his head between your legs. The sides of his mask are noticeable, but at this moment all you care about was your own pleasure. His lips pucker around your clit, and you keep grinding. You barely notice the bruising pain on your inner thighs. You are close now, but he stops. He spreads your legs again and notices the beginning of bruises forming. You feel your heart pounding at an elevated rate, your entire body ready to receive the sweet release of an orgasm, but you are denied.

 

You watch him lick the pain away, kissing every bruise mark. He gets up on his knees, and you notice the dark hair surrounding his erect member. For the first time you feel curious; you want to see more of his flesh, more of him. But not tonight, tonight he is your masked fucker, your secretive master. You see him place a hand around his cock, as he leads it towards your soaked slit. You both moan as it penetrates you, excruciatingly slow. 

 

Your legs are placed over his shoulders as he slides deeper inside of you, and he holds them in place with his tail, as his hand reaches for your chest. He pulls the fabric of the bra aside, exposing your nipple to his clawed fingers. His claws threaten to leave more marks on you, much to his pleasure, as he now bends down on top of you, his hand pressing all over you. Your hands are still tied, and you feel suffocated beneath his frame, but not once do you want him to stop. Instead you use this to your advantage, and find yourself able to stimulate your clit against his coarse pubic hair. His hands are now around your neck, his clawed thumbs pressing against your throat. 

 

His fucking is now almost completely unhinged, his only focus is to achieve the purest of pleasure. The red glow is prevalent now, so bright. You tense up, as an almost violent urge grows inside of you, driving you towards an orgasm. You see sweat drip out of his mask, and a salty drop lands on your lips. You taste it, even though swallowing is almost impossible in his chokehold. You heard his voice now, faint at first, chanting: 

 

"Cum, cum, cum, cum…"

 

Your willpower is no more, and you cum, feeling the intense rush flow through your body.

 

Maybe it's sweat running down your chest, or rather, maybe it's just sweat, but his claws must have done their job. He lets go of your throat, admiring his marks. His hands bury themselves in your hair as he fucks you, clinging to you like a second skin. A guttural groan emerges from deep within him as he cums, a sound so eerie you think you imagined it. You are still bound beneath him, but he isn’t finished yet.

 

He begins to clean your throat, tasting the drops of your blood, mixed with sweat. You are untied, but he insists that you remain in his embrace, while his hands begin to mark as much of you as they can. You can only watch as he presses his claws against your skin, not necessarily making you bleed, but enough to leave a trace. There is a tenderness in all of this, to ensure you feel taken care of. There is no malice in any of his actions, just a ritual of trust between two souls on the same path. What you have shared was yours, and yours alone. 

* * *

 

But as you were about to leave, a sudden sense of something unknown comes upon you, and you turn around. You see the red glow coming from his eyes so clearly now, and you knew there was no way to quench Multi's desire for you.


End file.
